Various types of messages, such as notification messages, promotional messages, verification messages, or personal messages may be received at a phone number associated with a SIM card. When the SIM card is inserted in cellular modem of network devices, such as routers and gateways, the network devices may not know how to process the messages. When some messages, such as notification messages about exceeding bandwidth cap, network maintenance, or other messages are received from a service provider, the administrator may need to perform some configuration changes in the network device. As an administrator may need to handle many network devices, it may be troublesome for the administrator to read each and every message and manually configure the network devices according to the messages. However, the user or administrator of the network devices may want to read messages like personal messages or promotional messages. The same may be applicable for email messages. A method is required for processing messages and automatically configuring network devices without human intervention if the messages are related to configuration of the network device, and forwarding messages to the administrator if the messages cannot be processed.